One,Two,Three GO
by Nayumi Irayashi Karai
Summary: Karin va al baile de invierno del instituto, ¿qué puede pasar? ¿y si están los shinigamis?No se puede saber nada sobre todo, si dejas a Karin y a Hitsugaya solos en un parque .


Este fic, se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de One,Two,Three GO de Belanova, estoy sin imaginación así que está muy mal hecho, pero la intención es buena ^.^

Antares-chan: Con todos ustedes...

Bellatrix: Vuelve ahora unicornio lila y celeste fosfi.

Nayumi: Callad ya, que necesitan leer, es un HitsuKarin.

B,A,N: Disfrutenlo.

* * *

¡One, Two, Three GO!

Ya faltaba poco para que Karin saliera a escena, todo por culpa de esas pijas de clase: Mikan, Kurumi y Tâo; tres chicas que le tenían envidia por tener como amigo al capitán Hitsugaya, aunque más que amigos, no se podía saber si era verdad o no. Ella lo amaba, había sido un gran amigo, y los sentimientos de amistad dieron paso al amor. El capitán era trigo de otro costal, nadie sabía que tenía en la cabeza el oji-aguamarina, nadie, nisiquiera Matsumoto, que se la pasaba intentando extraer información al pobre.

La noticia les había tomado por sorpresa a todos: "Karin iría a un baile", eso provocó la caída al estilo anime de todos, excepto del capitán Byakuya (NA: Como no ¬¬).

FLASH BACK

-Ichi-nii – decía Yuzu entrando a la casa, donde estaban todos los shinigami, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa- Rukia-nee-san-.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto Yuzu?- dijo la otra gemela, su estado de ánimo, era lo más frío y oscuro que nadie podría imaginar- Buenas- dijo desganada-.

-¿Qué pasa Karin-chan?- habló la exhuberante rubia- tienes peor carácter que el Taichou-.

-No estoy de humor hoy- respondió simplemente-.

-¿Qué pasó Yuzu?- preguntó Rukia interesada-.

-Karin-chan irá al baile de invierno- contestó y después muchas caídas-.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritó Ichigo totalmente enfadado- ¿Qué desgraciado te a preguntado ir con él?- demandó el pelinaranja-.

-Nadie- contestó la pelinegra, mientras los demás miraban sin entender- las asquerosas pijas de mi clase me tendieron una trampa- muurmuró- cojeré mi daga y las mutilaré a todas...- tarde, todos habían escuchado-.

-Has cambiado mucho ¿eh Karin?- habló otra voz, nada más ni menos que... el capitán Hitsugaya-.

-Toushiro-kun, por supuesto que no- respondió-.

-Haber, haber, haber ¿cómo?¿qué trampa?- preguntó de nuevo Ichigo-.

-Déjalo- respondió-.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Ahora, Karin se encontraba en el escenario, llevaba un vestido aguamarina largo hasta las rodillas, con tirantes y una mariposa plateada en la cintura con guantes en las muñecas sin dedos blancos, y unas malonetinas plateadas de 3 cm.

-Compañeros y compañeras, me complace decir- dice sarcásticamente- que seré la primera en inaugurar el baile, con una canción- caída al estilo anime de shinigamis, y la familia Kurosaki-.

Sólo dime  
Todo lo que sientes  
Quiero que lo intentes  
One, two, three, go!

No me mientas  
Niño, sé sincero  
Sabes lo que quiero  
One, two, three, go!

Si cierras los ojos  
Verás lo que siento  
Verás que te quiero a ti  
Dime qué sientes por mí

Sé que estás ahí  
Háblame de ti  
Quiero saberlo  
Oye niño, no tengas miedo  
No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero  
Oye niño, tú serás mío  
Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti  
Sólo te quiero a ti

No lo entiendo  
Sé que tienes miedo  
Sólo quiero un beso  
One, two, three, go!

No me mientas  
Niño, sé sincero  
Sabes lo que quiero  
One, two, three, go!

Si cierras los ojos  
Verás lo que siento  
Verás que te quiero a ti  
Dime qué sientes por mí

Sé que estás ahí  
Lo puedo sentir  
Háblame de ti  
Quiero saberlo

Oye niño, no tengas miedo  
No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero  
Oye niño, tú serás mío  
Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti

Oye niño, no tengas miedo  
No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero  
Oye niño, tú serás mío  
Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti  
Te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti  
Sólo te quiero a ti.

Después de cantar, no se podían quejar, su voz era maravillosa, y la verdad todos habían bailado, cantado con ella... miles de aplausos la acompañaron al final de todo.

Bajó ante la mirada sorprendida de las pijas, que la miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas en lugar de una, y ella como anti-pijas que era se rió de manera sarcástica.

-No os volváis a meter conmigo si no queréis que os vuelva a dejar mal, jajajajajajaja- rió-.

Seguidamente, se dirigió a la salida, para huír lo más pronto posible de allí, ella Kurosaki Karin, había hecho el ridículo más grande del mundo, ella jugaba a fútbol, no cantaba.

Había llegado a la entrada de la secundaria, y allí estaba el capitán Hitsugaya, ella lo miró sonrojada, y él al darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí se giró, después se acercó y le preguntó::

-¿Te quieres ir?- le preguntó-.

-Sí- respondió ella-.

-Vamos, te acompaño- le comenta-.

-De acuerdo- y se fueron lejos-.

Después de unrato de una larga caminata, llegaron al parque, donde se sentaron en una banca y después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Cantas bien- dijo el peliplata- nunca lo imaginé de una jugadra de fútbol-.

-Mmmm gracias, normalmente las mujeres sabemos hacer más cosas que los hombres a la vez-.

-¿Eso ha sido un insulto para mí?- preguntó-.

-No, que va, solo era un comentario inocente-.

-Y la canción, ¿a que venia? Tu no eres de las que canta sobre el amor-.

-Lo hago si estoy enamorada...- calló el seco- ni pienses que lo estoy-.

-Asi que estas enamorada, pobre de él, lo mataré- también se calló-.

-¿A qué viene eso príncipe del hielo?- pregunta ella riendo-.

-A que quiero ese beso que pedías-.

-¿Cóm...- sus palabras fueron ahogadas en un beso que recibió del capitán, al que ella correspondió gustosa-.

¿A quién iba dirigida la canción?- preguntó él después de separarse de ella-.

-Iba dirigida a...- se levantó para irse- a ti-.

FIN.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustadi.

Si es un si denme su opinión en forma de review, no hace falta cuenta para comentar, y sino también se aceptan críticas y de todo.

Un beso a todas/os.

Disfruten de Bleach ^.^

Traducciones:

Respectivamente Mikan, Kurumi y Tâo, significan: mandarina y nuez en japones, y Tâo en chino simple melocotón.

Nayumi Irayashi Karai, antes conocida como cerezoendemoniado.


End file.
